Who do I love?
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Jenna. I think they would make a great couple in real life as well and just wanted to have a little fun with it. It is all about shushkowitz but features most other glee members.


I don't know when it actually happened but what I do know is I had fallen in love with her.

It all started when we were filming our 18th episode for season three. The girls had just wrapped their performance of Lady Marmalade when Jen's phone started going off. I could tell by the smile on her face that it was Michael. Any one on the outside would think that they are the perfect couple but the few people who knew her as well as I did knew that things were pretty bad right now. Michael wasn't filming but wasn't here either. He would make plans for the weekends with Jen and the cancel Friday afternoon because he is still in Australia, Thailand, or wherever he chose to go this week. At almost the exact second I thought this I saw her face turn into a frown and excused myself from the conversation going on around me to go see her. "Hey are you ok?" I asked her pulling her into a hug. "You were right. He canceled on me again. A couple of his friends from college are going to Cancun for the weekend and asked him if he wanted to tag along as some sort of reunion type thing. This really sucks because he was going to take me to the beach and we were just going to lie around and maybe play volleyball or something. Oh well, I guess I will be staying home instead." She said still hugging me back. "Well I could do that stuff with you this weekend. We could even invite the rest of the cast to tag along too." I told her trying to lift her spirits. "Yeah that would be kind of great. Thanks Harry, I will see you at the party tonight." She said walking back to her trailer to change.

I made it back to my house to get ready for the party at Ryan's tonight when I heard the front door open. "Hey honey" I heard Shelby call and ran down stairs to meet her. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you until Next Friday." I said giving her a kiss and helped her upstairs with her bags. "Well the video shoot finished early and I decided to head back here rather than spend the week hanging with the other dancers." She said plopping down on the bed. "So are we still going to Ryan's party tonight?" "Sure, just let me finish getting ready and we will head out." I told her putting a shirt on and then heading downstairs to grab my keys. We noticed that everyone was going to be at the party when the cars were lining the streets and there was a valet in his circle driveway. I gave my keys to them and helped Shelby out of the car and headed inside. There were people everywhere and wasn't sure if I actually recognized half of them or not. It wasn't until we walked into the den that I found some cast mates of mine. "Shelby, so great you made it. I haven't seen you since forever. Come get a drink with me." Naya said as the two of them headed off to the kitchen. Mark hit me on the shoulder then and handed me a beer. "Well I don't think she is going to come in at all." Lea said walking back into the house from the backyard. "Who is out there?" Mark asked as she walked over to him and grabbing a beer for herself. "Jenna, Michael called and canceled again today. She is sitting by the pool and says she just wants to be alone." Lea said in between drinks. "Let me give it a try." I said walking past them and setting my beer down on the table next to me.

I walked down the stone patio steps and saw Jenna's back facing me while she sat on the side of the pool. I could see her kicking her legs back and forth in the water causing it to splash all over her. "You are missing the party sitting out here." I said as I sat down beside her. She chuckled a little bit still looking at the water. You could tell she had been crying cause of the faded black lines running down the corner of her eyes. "I thought I would feel better if I came anyway. I was wrong." She said so quietly that I had to strain to hear. I tried to think of a way to cheer her up and it took a minute to realize there was a pool right in front of us. Peeling my shirt off as I stood up, I jumped into the pool cannonball style causing water to spray all over her. "Harry Shum! What are you doing?" She shrieked as I came back up to the surface. "What? Are you telling me that you don't want to jump in this pool right now and have a swim with me?" I asked her shaking my head a little bit hitting her with even more water. "Fine just stop splashing me." She said standing up and jumping in. The small sleeveless jumper she had on was clinging to her now that she was completely soaked. "This is actually a lot of fun." She said as she started to swim laps up and down the pool. We raced back and forth a few times before we decided to take a break and sit in the built in seat close to where we were sitting in the first place. The wall was so high up there that we could sit all the way back and rest you head against the wall. "What is it about me that makes this happen to me all the time? Am I that bad of a person? Maybe I'm just not pretty enough for him? I mean he is a hot guy, I could understand if he wouldn't be really into someone like me." She said looking back down again. I turned towards her pulling her chin up with my finger. "I have no idea why he does this but I do know that he is an idiot. You are the smartest, most fun, prettiest woman I know. No sane guy would ever do this to you." She smiled back at me with my favorite grin. "You have to say that because you are my best friend." She said nudging my shoulder with hers. It was my turn to stare at the water. "No I'm saying that because it's the truth." I admitted before I looked up at her and she was staring at me glossy eyed. Without even thinking then, I leaned in and gave her a kiss. It wasn't like anything we had done before on Glee; those were fake kisses. This one was real though. We wanted this kiss to happen and just let it take its course. I had my hands around her and she had her hands in my hair. "Harry? You out here?" I heard Shelby yelling from what sounded like the back door. Pulling away from the kiss and looking at the smile on Jenna's face and knowing the same was on mine, I knew I was in trouble. I stood up on the step pulling Tina up with me so Shelby could see us and stop yelling. "Hey Jenna, I didn't know you were out here. Lea told me about Michael, I'm so sorry." She said giving Jenna a hug. "Yeah thanks Shelby. I'm sorry I stole Harry for a bit. I was pretty down and he was trying to cheer me up." Jenna admitted not giving anything away about what just happened. "No worries, He is always good to bring a smile to your face." Shelby said walking over to give me a hug. "Well I better get going. See you guys later." Jenna said before she walked around the house to the front yard. I stared after her, what was that kiss? What did it mean to her? I had to know these answers and fast. "Shel, I think I should probably make sure she gets home safe. She didn't drive because she figured she would be drinking. I just want to make sure she is going to be ok. Here are my keys, just head home when you get done here and I will take a cab back to the house." I told her as I was putting my shirt and sandals back on. "Sure thing, Naya wanted to catch up some more. She is really lucky to have such a great best friend like you. I'll see you later" She said heading back inside as I ran around the house to catch up with Jenna.

She was about a block down the street before I caught up with her. There were a couple of apartments about 4 blocks away from Ryan and that's where Jenna and Kevin shared an apartment. "What are you doing here Harry?" She asked with her arms wrapped around herself looking straight down the street. "I wanted to make sure you got home ok." I told her as I was trying to catch my breath. "You and I both know you are lying. What is the real reason you are following me home?" She asked as we were able to see her building now. "Fine, I want to know what that kiss was." I told her walking sideways hoping to see some reaction from her. "It was just a kiss Harry; we do them all the time." "That is on set and they are never anything like that." She was marching up her front steps to the door before a grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What do you want me to say?" She asked shrieking at me."I want you to admit to me what that kiss was to you." I shouted back. "That kiss was perfect. It was a kiss that made my knees go weak; so much so that I'm afraid I'm falling for you!" She yelled back and it took us both by surprise. "You are falling for me?" I asked stunned. "Yes, maybe, I don't know" She said and started to turn around to head inside before I ran up the few steps to her and took her in for another kiss. It wasn't long until it got so intense that I had her wrapped around me and we were stumbling into her place. We made it into the bedroom before she got my shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Are you sure about this?" She asked me. "I'm very sure. You?" I asked back. "Hell yes" and we both fell onto the bed.

I woke up the next morning to Jenna sitting up in her bed rocking back and forth. "Hey are you ok? Is something wrong?" She looked at me dumbfounded. "Yes something is wrong. Look at us Harry! We are both naked under my covers when we both have other people in our lives. This isn't the type of thing that we do." She said starting too really panic. "Jen, I know this is wrong but you can't tell me it wasn't great." I said scooting closer to her and finally got her to smile. "Yeah it was pretty great." She said as I leaned in to kiss her again. "You should get going though before Shelby starts to freak out. I will see you this afternoon at the beach party though." She said before I got up, dressed and headed out the front door. I couldn't process what was happening. I was at my house sitting at the table eating lunch with Shelby and it suddenly felt as if she didn't hold anything for me anymore. There was a time when I would look at her and saw my future wife but now all I saw was a close friend. "So what time are we meeting everyone?" She asked as she dumped the rest of the cereal into the sink. "Everyone is heading over there around noon. We do need to run by the store and grab some snacks and such before we head up there though. "Sounds great, you ready to head out?" She asked as we left the house.

Walking onto the beach carrying the cooler full of stuff we bought, I immediately saw Jenna and some guy who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. As we walked closer to them I realized it was Michael. "Hey Harry, Shelby it is good to see you both." He said coming to say hi to us. "Hey Michael, I didn't think you were going to be able to make it." I asked him while he still had his arm around Jenna. "Well I decided that I promised her I would be here. So I changed my plans back and hopped on a plane first thing this morning and met up with Jenna about an hour ago." He said as we all sat on the beach waiting for everyone to show up. We had all decided to play volleyball first and then ended up eating and playing some other goofy games. The next thing we knew, it was dark and we were making s'mores and sitting around the fire that Mark had made. "I would like to raise a toast to friends." Cory said raising his beer while everyone else clicked theirs together. I couldn't stop watching Michael sitting in the low beach chair with Jenna sitting in front of him in between his legs. "I say we play truth or dare." Amber said as almost everyone cheered and started thinking about good questions to ask out loud. I wasn't at all paying attention until I heard Naya call my name out. "Harry, true or dare?" "Truth", "Do you ever plan on putting a ring on my girl, Shelby's finger?" She asked causing everyone to shut up in anticipation of my answer. The only problem was that I was still watching Michael and Jenna and not paying attention to the question. "No" "What?" everyone shouted including Shelby. "What do you mean you never plan to put a ring on my finger Harry?" She asked standing up in front of me. Standing up as well, "I'm sorry Shelby but I don't plan on marrying you." I admitted again as she slapped me. "Why are you still with me if your answer is no?" She asked as she was fuming but crying. "I'm so sorry Shelby but I realized recently that I don't love you as much as I used to. There was a time when I thought you were my life, not anymore though. I look at you now as a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry." 'Is there someone else?" She asked and my eyes looked at Jenna for a half a second but she saw it and answered her own question. "I knew it! I knew if you guys played a happy couple on screen long enough that it would take over your private lives as well." She said in a crying shriek. "Shum, do you really like Jenna?" Mark asked from the chair next to mine. "No, I don't like her." I said while half of the people around me looked confused still or surprised. "I'm in love with Jen. I have been for awhile but didn't realize it until recently. I can't hide it or fight it anymore and I don't want to." I said and everyone turned their attention to Jenna. "What is going on here?" Michael asked looking down at her now. She stood up next to Michael but looked straight into my eyes for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry Michael. I can't be with you anymore either because I'm in love with Harry. I have been for sometime too and just didn't want to admit it." She said causing me to smiled wide at her and her to return the gesture as Michael and Shelby were storming up the hill to leave.

As soon as they were out of sight, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you Jen" "I love you too Shum", she said before I pressed my lips against hers and barely heard the cheers going on around us. After spending a little while longer at the beach, we were able to escape and head back to her place. "So now that we officially together, does this give me unlimited access to the abs?" She asked jokingly as we made it back to her bedroom. I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Just as long as you promise to bring your Lady Marmalade outfit home tomorrow" I answered back before climbing on top of her and pushing my lips back onto hers.

**I do not own anything Glee just love the show! This was just a fun little story I thought I would type up. I always thought it would be crazy sweet if they ended up together in real life too. Thanks **


End file.
